Princess Sally Acorn (Tekken 7 Guest)
Princess Sally Acorn '''is a Playable DLC Guest fighter in ''Tekken 7, hailing from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''Archie Comics Universe, as well as seen in Sonic SatAM television series made by DiC Entertainment for ABC in 1993-1994. Background Princess Sally Alicia Acorn is a Princess of the Acorn Kingdom and one of the Protagonists of the '''''Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comics series, as well as the Saturday Morning Sonic the Hedgehog Television Series back in 1993-1994. She is the leader of the Freedom Fighters, a group of rebellious Anthromophic Animals from the Knothole Village (for the former, it later got expanded into parts of Sonic's world until it's unfortunate cancellation in 2017 when SEGA later partenred up with IDW Publishing) fighting against Eggman's Empire and afterwards, Naugus takes over as the main antagonist in the scrapped third Season (back in the 90s, the series got cancelled after the airing of The Doomsday Project in March 1994). However, the concept is later used in the Comics. Appearance Hey Player #1 look for the Game is the one used as seen in Issue #252, she has brown fur with Strawberry Blonde Red Hair, a Blue sleeveless vest with a Black Tank Top, a pair of Black Skin tight Shorts with white rimming, white gloves with a pair of Blue Energy Blades (called Arm-Blades) and Blue Boots with Dark Blue Squares and White Lining. Gameplay As Sally uses her Ring-Blades, she would have a Unique Gameplay style as when compared to the rest of the Tekken 7 Roster, she would use her Energy Blades, akin how Wolverine uses his Claws for his fighting style in his Video Game Appearances, such as all of the Marvel vs. Capcom '' titles he appears aside from the infamous sequel that came after ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and the Marvel Ultimate Alliance '' trilogy, as well as the ''X-Men '' Bedeo Games such as ''X-Men: Children of the Atom ''and the ''X-Men: Mutant Academy '' trilogy, with the latter two and the former first (sans MUA which is an Action RPG) are all fighting games that had the X-Men such as Storm, Cyclops, Psylocke, Gambit, Jubilee, Cable and such appear as well besides him in addition to his Old Man Logan form appearing in ''Marvel Heroes and Marvel's Contest of Champions Mobile. The same is said when Baraka is fighting against everyone else within the Mortal Kombat Universe. In addition to these aforementioned Fighters who use Claws as their Weapons when attacking, parts for her gameplay is a mixture of Terry Bogard from SNK's fighting games (some of her moves) while a few of her moves are original. Fighting Style Contrast to the Tekken fighters who are mostly Human, she is an Anthromophic Squirrel/Chipmunk Hybrid who fights with a unique Style (in this case, a Blade/Sword-based Weapon just like Yoshimitzu did). In addition, she also uses her Ring-Blades in her Fighting style, as seen in the Comics, akin to Wolverine uses his Claws while using his Fighting style (most of the time and Baraka also does that in the MK Universe too) when he appears in different forms of Marvel Comics media in addition to Talim using her Arm blades in her three appearances in the Soul Calibur series, though she can perform some punches and kicks. Moves Note: Some of the moves are exclusive to her Post-SGW Incarnation. Role in Tekken 7 During the events of the Game, but before the events of the Shattered World Saga, Sally and some of the Freedom Fighters, as well as some of Sonic's friends, had been displaced into the world of Tekken. '' When Sally and her friends are into this World, they found out that two old Men are fighting each other for their family, so Kazuya can conquer it with his own image. Across the world, they met a variety of Fighters with different Nationalities and fighting styles, such as Karate, Boxing and Muay Thai. Quotes Pre-SGW Post-SGW Skins List of Them *'Player 1: '''Her appearance in the Post-SGW Sonic Archie Comics. *'Player 2: Her design as seen in the Pre-SGW Sonic Archie Comics, as well as seen in Sonic SatAM. **'Pink Sally: '''Her Pink Furred Design as seen in her earlier appearances. **'Blonde Sally: ' Her Blonde-haired design as seen in some of her earlier Appearances. Outfits *'Short Boots Design: Her short boots and pants design, as drawn by AwesomeBlossomPossum. *'Drawloverlala: '''Her fanmade design from that DeviantArt artist. *'Classic Post-SGW Sally: ''' Her fanmade Classic Post-SGW Sally design. Theme Music Her Theme Music of the Game, is ''Ignite Infinity ''from ''Phantasy Star Portable 2: Infinity ''in English sung by Annette Marie Cortrill. Stages Castle Acorn Castle Acorn in the inside at most of the time, in which is based off the newer appearances in the Comics, appears as one of the stages that's included in her DLC package. TBD TBD Notes/Trivia *Sally's Appearance in Tekken 7 marks the second time she appeared in a Video Game, the first being Sonic Pinball. **Similar to Strider Hiryu's appearances in the ''Marvel vs. Capcom ''titles, she hails from Literature, but she actually debuted in a TV series. *She is the first Female Guest Character in the ''Tekken series. See Also Other Animal Guests *Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Nicole the Holo-lynx (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog/''Sonic SatAM'') *Rouge the Bat(Sonic the Hedgehog)) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Other Third-party Guests *Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) (Capcom, Rockstar Games) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) (NetherRealm Studios, Warner Bros.) Category:Princesses Category:Squirrels Category:Chipmunks Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:DLC Category:Guest Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Tekken Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Fictional Princesses